


Under the Fairy Lights

by cactiem



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: You come back home for the holidays and feelings resurface.
Relationships: sweet pea x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: A Very Merry Serpent Hissmas





	Under the Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [southsidewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/gifts).



Even though a blanket of snow covered the town everything still looked the same. A massive Christmas tree stood tall in the centre of town, the same houses had their lights up wanting to win best on their street, snowmen and giant snowballs littered the park and people's gardens. It doesn't feel like you've been gone for 3 years. Even your parents house was the same, apart from a lick of paint in places. 

Snow crunched as you stepped out of the taxi. You grabbed your bags and gave the driver the fare wishing them a 'happy holidays'. It was fresh out. You saw your breath in front of you, it was that cold. You wished you put your hat, scarf, and gloves on but it was warm in the taxi and in the airport so you didn’t need them on. 

You were about to rush inside to escape the cold when you heard someone call your name. As you turned around you felt the person crashing into you for a hug almost knocking you over. Fangs took a step back and grinned at you. It was contagious and you couldn’t help but return it even though you felt your fingers numbing from the cold. "I can’t believe you’re actually here! It’s been so long." 

"Yep, I’m back for the holidays." You told him. Sure you had kept in contact via messenger over the years but this was the first time seeing one of your best friends in person since you left. You didn’t intend for it but things just happen. 

"How are things?" He asked. "How’s the job? How’s-"

"We broke up." You interrupted knowing what his next question was. You had started dating Alex just after you left Riverdale and started college. Looking back on it it was stupid but you had thought that he was the one. Clearly that wasn’t the case though as you stood outside of your childhood home spending the holidays by yourself for the first time in years. 

Fangs had an indescribable look on his face but before either of could say anything a familiar voice called Fangs's name. Out of habit, your lips turned up into a smile. You didn’t realise just how much you have missed his voice, his laugh. "Y/N Y/L/N, in the flesh." Sweet Pea laughed bringing you out of your thoughts. He was now stood with you and Fangs, a huge grin on his face and his hand behind his back as if he was holding something. You had an inclining about what it was and before you could stop him, Sweet Pea threw the snow at you. 

"Oh, it’s on." You said. It suddenly felt like you were back in high school when you would have a snowball fight instead of going to class, with Sweet Pea being the reigning champion, or making snowmen, seeing who could come up with the whackiest one. It didn’t matter what you did though, the one reoccurring thing was that Sweet Pea was always there with you. 

You didn’t have a chance to return the attack as your name was called from your childhood home shouting for you to go inside so you don’t catch a cold. Yep, just like in high school. Sweet Pea smirked, his reign continuing for another day. "Will I get to see you again before you leave?" He asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"Maybe." You shrugged teasingly knowing that you will be seeing him again. You then said your goodbyes to both of them and turned around, grabbing your bags and heading inside before you were dragged in by your parents. This meant you didn’t see the knowing look and smirk Fangs gave his best friend who tried brushing it off but failed, his smile betraying him. 

❄️

After, what felt like, hours of catching your family up with everything that has happened since you last spoke you finally had a moment to yourself. Your room was exactly how you left it. Fairy lights were wrapped around your bookshelf, your notebook was left on your desk. It was the photos that were stuck on your mirror that caught your eye. You went over to them and brushed your fingers over them, smiling at the memories that fit in the small Polaroid photos. They were all from your senior year. There was one of the four of you down by the quarry during the summer. 

That was the hottest day of the year so far. You and Toni were laying on the boy's flannel under the shade of the tree while they were messing around in the water. You knew that they were planning something as it got quiet and your suspicions were right when you felt Sweet Pea picking you up and throwing you in the water while Fangs did the same to Toni. You would’ve been more mad if the water didn’t feel refreshing against your hot, sticky skin. It then started a splash fight after the two boys jumped in after you. 

The photo that your eyes lingered on though was one of you and Sweet Pea putting up the Christmas tree that year. You couldn’t reach the top so he held your hips, lifting you up so you could reach. You missed that. You missed how his hands felt on your hips, how his arm felt wrapped around you. You missed his laugh and how whenever he looked at you your legs felt like jelly. 

You felt something inside of you crack, the feelings you tried so hard to push down started bubbling back up. The room started to feel suffocating. You had to get out of there. You grabbed your coat and headed out of the door. You were so distracted that you didn’t realise that it had started snowing again or that when you got to the Wyrm there was no cars or bikes in the parking lot until you tried opening the door only for it to be locked. That didn’t deter you though. You made your way to the entrance that you and the others often used to sneak in as teenagers, pushing the old bit of wood out of the way so you could open the door. 

The lights were on and Christmas music was softly playing through the main room telling you that someone must of had the same idea. You peered behind the bar and saw that the stranger was in fact Sweet Pea. You grinned to yourself at the perfect opportunity to scare him. "The service in here sucks." You said making Sweet Pea jump and hit his head. If it was anyone else he would’ve been a bit annoyed but this was you. Instead he joined in on your laughter. 

"So what brings you down here at this time of night?" He asked getting you your favourite drink.

"Just needed to clear my head." You told him not wanting to expand further as he was the reason why. 

"You wanna talk about it?" You shook your head when he asked that. "You know where I am if you do. I’m all ears." He said handing you your drink. You thanked him taking a sip of your drink before the two of you started chatting about what’s been going on in your lives and reminiscing about the past.

You both had another drink, deciding it was best that you started to head home. You wrapped back up in your coat and got ready to brace yourself for the cold. Unfortunately the notification that came through on your phone stopped you. It was a weather warning for a snow storm, one that you wouldn’t be able to see through during the day let alone at night. "It looks like we’re staying here tonight." You said as you come away from the window after looking out of it to see how bad it was. 

"I guess we are." He grinned. "You want another drink?" You accepted his offer and then disappeared further into the bar. With two drinks in his hand Sweet Pea found you laying under the Christmas tree looking up at the lights. "What are you doing?" He asked, his heart full in that moment. 

"Come here." You said holding your hand out to grab him even though he’s no where near you. Sweet Pea put the drinks down and got down onto the floor so he was laying beside you. "They’re so beautiful." 

"Yes they are." He agreed only he wasn’t looking at the lights but rather at you, not that you noticed. You were so enthralled by how pretty the lights looked. A comfortable silence fell between you, the words Sweet Pea has been wanting to say were on the tip of his tongue. "So Fangs told me you and Alex broke up." 

You sighed. You knew that it was going to come up at some point though you did prefer that it was Sweet Pea who said something and that it was just the two of you. "Yep. It just didn’t work out." You told him, deciding to leave out the fact you thought they could have been the one. "This is the first time in years I’m spending the holidays without them though." That probably wouldn’t have bothered you as much if it wasn’t for the fact that you tried to distract yourself from memories you made with Sweet Pea over the holidays. 

"We can be alone together then." He said. You were now both facing each other with only a small gap between you. You were so close to kissing and you wanted to but you felt something stopping you, the little voice in the back of your head telling you that this was a bad idea. Instead, you laid your head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around you. 

After falling asleep at some point, you had woken up to Sweet Pea’s arm still wrapped around you and FP standing above the two of you with a smirk. You nudged Sweet Pea, waking him up, and smiled sheepishly at FP, moving to stand up. "Just like old times." He said with a laugh. "Don’t think for one second you’re getting away with this, boy." Sweet Pea groaned knowing it probably wasn’t good seeing as it was almost the holidays. It didn’t matter though as he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant getting to spend the night alone with you again. He walked you home and the two of you parted ways getting ready to go back to the Wyrm later. 

❄️

The Wyrm was crawling with the younger Serpents all pitching in with the holiday tradition of giving presents to the less fortunate. You and Toni were at one of the wrapping stations while Sweet Pea and Fangs were dressed up as elves messing around. You smiled to yourself at the sight knowing that this must have been FP's punishment and even if it wasn’t you still enjoyed it. Toni noticed the way you were looking at each other and sighed. "You know I love you and you’re my best friend but so is Sweet Pea so I have to say something. This needs to stop. You need to stop stringing him along. I know you’re not doing it intentional but what’s going to happen when you leave again? I’m going to have to pick up the pieces after you break his heart." 

You knew Toni was right. It was something that had been playing in the back of your mind yet you completely ignored it last night. You didn’t mean for it to happen, for all the feelings you had resurface; maybe that’s why you hadn’t returned until now, using your ex as an excuse. You also knew that deep down they never were the one, that’s why you’re not as upset over the breakup as you probably should have been. "You’re right." You mumbled, trying hard not to let the tears that were threatening to fall escape. "I’m just going to get some air." 

Before Toni could say anything you left the bar and into the cold December afternoon. You wanted to continue walking, to continue to the airport and catch a flight back home. Your breaths were shallow as you tried to calm yourself down. It didn’t work though and it wasn’t until you felt his hand on your shoulder and heard his voice that it started to even out. "What’s wrong, Y/N?" Sweet Pea asked. You probably would have laughed at how ridiculous he looked in his costumer while looking so serious if you weren’t about to start crying. 

"I shouldn’t have come back." You mumbled. 

"What do you mean?"

"I’ll be leaving again and it’s only going to hurt the both of us. I came back and let my feelings for you run wild and that’s unfair on you. I’m sorry." 

"You don’t need to apologise, okay. I’m glad you came back because honestly, if you didn’t I would have gotten on that plane myself to see you. I’ve missed you so much and I’ve tried to move on but I couldn’t. You were always there and my biggest regret was letting you go that day without telling you that I am so in love with you, Y/N." He started, taking a step closer so there was only a gap between you. Snow had started falling and it seemed to have gotten colder not that you cared. You couldn’t feel anything except the flurry of butterflies in your stomach or the way your heart felt full from his words. "So yeah I’m glad you came back and it’s not going to hurt when you leave."

"What do you mean?" You asked, your voice quiet as you didn’t want to disturb the peaceful surroundings. 

"Let me go with you." 

"Wait, you want to leave Riverdale, your home, and come with me back to the city?" You said with a hint of disbelief as you tried to process everything. "Are you sure? Because this is kinda crazy." 

"I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life." He said leaning his forehead against yours. "What do you say?"

Instead of answering him you pressed your lips against his, wrapping your arms around his neck. 

❄️

1 year later,

You stepped inside the apartment, taking your coat off and stamping your feet to get rid of the snow off your shoes. You didn’t get far as Sweet Pea came over to you, cupping his hands over your eyes so you wouldn’t see the surprise he’s done. "What have you done?" You giggled as he guided you through the apartment so you wouldn’t bang into anything.

"It’s a surprise." He told you. "Okay, now climb onto the bed."

"This wasn’t where I was expecting it to go."

Sweet Pea shook his, grinning. "Now open them." He said. You were both laying down on your bed and when you opened your eyes you gasped. Fairy lights hung from the ceiling. 

"I love it." You said in awe before turning to your boyfriend to kiss him. "I love you."


End file.
